


Dark Paradise

by carrotsloveme



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cult, Death, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, High School, Minor Character Death, Possession, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsloveme/pseuds/carrotsloveme
Summary: Carmen White has grown up thinking that she is damaged goods. That is, until she meets Peter Graham, and for the first time in years she finally feels wanted. However when a simple crush leads to a series of horrific events, how far will Carmen go to protect the one she loves?
Relationships: Peter Graham/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dark Paradise

Chapter 1  
Bad day

Margo White stepped onto the porch of her small home that morning first taking note of the cold September air which tickled her nose. 

Pulling her loose flannel even closer to her body she highly regretted her outfit choice for the day, it seemed that a white lace cami, loose jeans, and converse weren’t exactly fit for the current weather.

Margo watched as the auburn leaves blew weightlessly around her, some even becoming stuck in her messy red hair. After fifteen minutes of mindlessly putting one foot in front of the other, she finally arrived at school. Today's walk was quick, mostly due to the thoughts flying around mindlessly in her head. 

Scattered around the front lawn were many students, none of which Margo knew. Some looked to be doing last-minute homework while others chatted in their designated friend groups. She watched her peers as they talked about who knew what and went about their lives, completely oblivious to the lonely girl quietly studying them from across the lawn. 

As the bell inside let out a ring the students shuffled inside ready to start their day and behind them, Margo followed.  
——

It was around noon when Margo arrived at her first and least favorite class of the day, English. She loved the subject but hated the people she took it with, the exception being one person who didn’t even know she existed. Walking through the classroom threshold her eyes were drawn to her usual seat in the back which was occupied by a brown-haired girl named Kelly. 

Anxiety bubbled in her chest as she searched around the room for a vacant seat but the only seat available was next to the one person she didn’t want to sit by. Peter Graham. 

Her heart leaped out of her seat as she quickly backed out of the classroom. ‘Shit’ she cursed in her head. What had she done in a past life to deserve this? 

Peter Graham was a fascination of hers, although she’d never actually spoken to him she could tell he was a nice guy. The way he interacted with his little sister, Charlie, showed that. Charlie was a weird girl, each time Margo had seen her she seemed to be in her little world, though Margo was like that too. 

Pausing at the door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You okay there Margo?” Mr. Davies, the English teacher, asked as he walked towards the door of his classroom. Margo opened her eyes and blushed, nodding her head towards the middle-aged man. “Come on then,” He smiled “-you don’t want to be late.” 

Deciding that it was either now or never she walked back into the classroom and took a seat next to Peter. ‘This is going to be a long class.’ She sighed.  
——

Somehow in the thirty minutes that’d passed since class began Margo hadn’t heard a thing Mr. Davies had said. Her focus was on the boy next to her who she could only see in the corner of her eye. She could tell exactly what he was looking at, in front of him sat Bridget and his eyes were directly focused on her backside.

Margo rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the teacher in front of her, maybe Peter wasn’t as sweet as she thought. 

Could she blame him though? Bridget was beautiful with soft curves and pretty blonde hair, any guy would fall for her. Margo wouldn't deny it. However, a part of her wished that Peter would look at her like that, not as an object to objectify as he was doing right now but at someone that he admired. 

“So if we’re going by the rule that a hero is undone by his fatal flaw, what was Heracles’ flaw?” Asked Mr. Davies. 

“Fucking his mom.” A kid named Alex chimed from the side of the classroom. The other kids in class laughed at the joke including the person next to her. 

“Wrong play, Sam. And watch your language,”

“Come on, guys; What was Heracles’ flaw?” Mr. Davies continued.

“Arrogance.” Answered Bridget. As expected, Bridget was a smart girl. 

“Okay - why?” 

“Because he literally refuses to look at all the signs that are being literally handed to him the entire play.” She finishes.

“Okay, interesting! So he thinks he’s in control. Anybody else?”

“His emotions,” Margo muttered quickly. 

“What was that Margo?” 

“...his lack of inability to control his emotions was his fatal flaw.” Mr. Davies nodded his head approvingly, “Interesting viewpoint, great job.” 

“Plus he fucked his mom,” Sam said again. 

Margo shook her head and glanced at Peter who laughed along with the rest of the class. 

Unexpectedly his head turned to the side and took a glance at the girl next to him. Ignoring his glance Margo focused on her hands which fidgeted anxiously.

“Care to weigh in, Peter?” Mr. Davies asked suddenly.

“About which part?” He asked. He’d been paying even less attention than her. 

“Is it more tragic if it’s inevitable than if the characters had agency?” He asked. Peter looked around, Margo felt herself smile at the confused look that littered his face.

“Yes?” He said, but his answer sounded more like a question.

“Why?”

“...Because he had sex with his mom?” Margo stifled a laugh. She looked back at Peter hoping to possibly catch his gaze but instead, he looked ahead at the blonde girl smiling at him. 

Margo looked away from the two smiling kids and fixed her eyes back at the teacher.  
——

When class was over Margo rose from her seat, finally, it was lunchtime. Instead of heading to the cafeteria like everybody else, she headed to the back of the school where the bleachers were. 

Hanging out on the bleachers during lunchtime was a daily ritual of hers. Her anxiety had made it almost impossible to stay in the cafeteria during lunch; large crowds made her heart feel like it was going to jump out of her chest and land on the floor in a bloody mess. 

She knew it was cold outside so currently wrapped around her body was the large sweater she kept in her locker for times like this. As she climbed up to the middle of the bleachers she could hear people underneath having a quiet conversation. She felt the cold metal press against her back as she laid on the bench and crossed her legs. 

After a few minutes of peacefully laying down and listening to the music in her headphones, the unmistakable smell of weed wafted through the air. Her nose crinkled in disgust, the smell too much for her to handle at the moment. Though she wasn’t one to criticize or stop anybody else’s party, she couldn’t stand that smell. 

Margo sat up from the bench and slid on her knees to take a peek at the stoners below her, though she couldn’t recognize them at all. “Do you mind taking that somewhere else?” She questioned in annoyance. 

Normally she’d either ignore what was happening beneath her or simply just move but her unspoken claim on the bleachers invoked territorial feelings within her. This was her favorite spot, and with the day she was having like hell, she was going to move. 

Thinking they were caught she watched as two of the figures beneath her grabbed their bags and ran for the hills, but one person stayed. Though it was dark under there she could tell exactly who it was as his head turned towards her. 

”Peter?” She questioned with a slight gasp, her decision to speak up looking like a bad idea now.

Peter left the dark underbelly of the bleachers and made large strides to the front of the bleachers. She half expected him to apologize and leave but instead, he began to walk towards her. Margo lifted herself from her knees and sat back down on the bench, her hands tangling themselves together in her lap. 

Peter's large frame sat next to hers “Hey,” He smiled. Her eyes widened in disbelief, the two had never spoken before but somehow he seemed so relaxed. 

She took that as confirmation that the butterflies fluttering around her stomach and the sudden pounding in her head were all feelings exclusive to her. Unbeknownst to her Peter was nervous too, he just had a better handle on his feelings. 

Up close Margo could tell how tall Peter was compared to her. She wasn’t a short girl, she’d been about 5’6 since she was in ninth grade but Peter was a giant compared to her. ‘A hot giant.’ She corrected herself.

“Um...hi.” She whispered. “I’m sorry about that, we didn’t know anybody was up here.” 

Margo nodded her head and looked down at her feet. After a few seconds of silence Peter began to speak, “Are you going to that party on Saturday?” He asked. 

Margo was invited but hadn’t even thought about attending. Parties weren't her thing but suddenly she felt like becoming a party girl.

“I wasn’t planning on it…” She trailed on, “Oh...well I’m going.” Peter smiled. Her wide eyes snapped to his in disbelief, “I am too.” She said quickly. ‘Very smooth’ She thought to herself. 

Peter laughed and nodded his head, “I’ll see you there then.” He said standing up.

Margo bit her lip in agreement, “I guess you will.” She smiled waving goodbye at Peter's retreating figure. Did she just flirt? With Peter? What a weird day this was turning out to be.


End file.
